


Birthday

by commandershakarian



Series: Fallout- For Blood and Glory (the Courier) [3]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC Kiss Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Henry remembers why he hates his birthday and gets a reason to love it for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy OC Kiss Week! I’m starting the week with my favorite Fallout OC pairing: my Courier Jack and @brewesss‘ Sole Survivor Eliana. Enjoy!

Birthdays.

Jack Henry had never celebrated his. He couldn’t remember much from his past other than an older woman who had taken him in after his parents had vanished or died or run. Whatever the reason was didn’t matter because Jack had always been alone. The only thing that had made him feel important was working for the Mojave Express. Then that damned swindler Benny had cut that short…

His mood now soured, Jack tossed the moth-eaten sheets from his body before setting his feet on the cold hardwood floors. He may had been the “man” on the New Vegas Strip now, but none of that truly mattered in the end. The women, booze or fighting failed to make him feel less alone.

The shirt he’d tossed to the other side of the room was still there. With a quick shake, he knocked loose any dust or cigarette butts that might had stuck to the fabric. Then he pulled it on. It still smelled like cigar smoke and perfume… One sniff confirmed what he knew. It smelled of Eliana.

The reminder that the woman he loved was in the Commonwealth made the emptiness grow. He would have punched the wall if he knew it would make the feeling pass, but unfortunately, since meeting Eli, it never did.

Jack stumbled into the Tops mid-afternoon, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a knife in his hands. He was using the blade to dig some grim out from beneath his nails and hadn’t noticed Swank until the man was directly in his path. His glare would have had a lesser man running for the hills, but Swank was used to it by now.

“Get out of my way,” Jack growled, his hand gripped the knife tightly. He wouldn’t use it, of course. Swank was one of the few people in this fucking place that he actually liked, but god dammit if he wasn’t tempted.

“Whoa there, big guy. I just came to tell you that a little fox is waiting for you. Birthday surprise and all.” The dark haired man grinned at his boss and it took everything Jack had to back down. Swank ran the Tops now that Benny was dead and gone. The last thing he needed was to have to search for a person who would be as competent as Swank was at the job.

“Not in the mood, Swank.” Jack muttered, sliding his knife in place on his belt. He handed Swank a handful of caps. “Tell the lady I appreciate it, but there will be no need for her services today.”

Swank looked at the bottlecaps in his hands, confusion warring with amusement. “I don’t think you understand, Jacky-boy. That’s not how it is, baby.”

Jack would have given the man an earful if the familiar voice hadn’t intervened. “Is that how you treat all of your guests, Jack? Like an easy night in the sack?”

The smile was on his face before he could stop it. Turning to face the speaker, he hide his surprise from her. Leaning against the front counter of the casino, he cocked an eyebrow. “I wanted to see how long it would take before your impatience wore thin.”

Eliana Wagner shook her head, not falling for his act. He never could fool her. She wore a frown, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. “You’re so full of shit.”

“What else?” Jack shrugged, delighted that she had taken the time to surprise him. His earlier feelings were gone in the blink of an eye. “Not to be an asshole-”

“Like that would stop you.” Eliana quipped, stealing the cigarette from between his lips and taking a drag.

Jack snorted at her interruption. The same old Eliana. What would he do without her wit? “Why _are_ you here?”

A smile suddenly graced her lips. Handing the cigarette off to Swank, who was being surprisingly quiet during the exchange, Eliana waved a hand towards Jack. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“What for?”

Eliana put her hands on her hips, annoyed. “Just fucking do it.”

Jack chuckled before doing as she asked. Once his eyes were closed, he raised his hands, not sure what to expect. With Eliana, she could do almost anything. A minute passed, then another. Finally, he felt her take his hands in hers, pressing her body against his. She guided his hands to her waist and he took the opportunity to pull her even closer. Her skin was warm against his, her usual scent of leather and smoke assaulting his nose. He kissed her like a man starved. There was no part of her that Jack didn’t touch.

Eliana was just as demanding as he was. When it was clear that the two would not come up for air without help, Swank coughed loudly, breaking the spell they’d been under. Eliana glared daggers at the leader of the Chairman until he scrambled out of sight. Then she turned to her lover, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Happy birthday, jackass.” She whispered before nipping his lip. 

Jack felt a lightness in his chest and he pressed his face into her neck, leaving kisses upon her skin. Happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
